Fated Change
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: In which a surprising letter turns Harry's life for a loop. Romance in later chapters if I keep it going. (its in the same universe as Evolution but years later.) (Jean-Scott established pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Harry,

Where do I begin? My name is Jean Grey. I am Lily and petunia's cousin. I was raised in the states and so I didn't know them as well as I could have. I did however know that Lily was a witch. I am what is called a mutant. I can read minds as well as move things with my mind. Yes I know there are spells that allow you to do the same.

If I timed this letters delivery right it should be midnight on your birthday, the day you turn seventeen. The majority age in the wizarding world. I am writing you because I need to tell you something. So please do not put this letter down or think I am crazy.

Lily and James were not your real parents, at least not in the biological sense. That would be myself and a man named Scott Summers. Harry you were such a beautiful child. Scott and I were still in high school when we had you and could not care for you. I asked Cousin Lily and her husband James to take you after they lost their child due to miscarriage.

They agreed and adopted you. I only just learned of their passing and would like to know if you would want to come live in the states with us? We live in a mansion that doubles as a school for the "gifted" or mutants like your father and I. The professor owns all of the land the school sets on and a few properties in other countries I believe he even owns one in England. Please write us back to let us know what you decided or if you'd rather call the number I listed at the bottom of the page.

Love,

Jean and Scott

P.S.

You don't have to call us mom and dad.

Brilliant green eyes looked up from the letter in confusion and slight happiness. His parents were actually alive. He had been adopted by his cousin. Harry placed the letter down and lay down on his bed. He could leave the Dursley's for good. Never have to go back to Hogwarts.

He didn't hate Hogwarts or even most of the people there. It was just that he wanted away from the crazy man out for his blood. He stopped. He realized he had not been born to the potters, did that mean that the prophecy was not supposed be about him?

All too soon Harry's eyes drifted shut and he faded into his dreams. When he woke the next morning he did his chores and waited for the Dursley's to leave then he collect called the number on the letter.

"Harry, you called." A feminine voice came through.

"I want to come stay with you." Harry said and with that his fate changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Harry made a trip to Gringgotts and put in for a passport. He also put in for a visa to study in America. Two ways to make things legal. The professor had offered to pay for his ticket but Harry had politely refused saying he had the money his adoptive parents had left him. After setting everything up; he made a stop at the burrow.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door before he even knocked. "Harry what are you doing here? Dumbledore said you would be staying at your realitives for at least the first month. Did something happen?" she searched him for cuts, brusies, any signs of illness.

"I came to see Ron Mrs. Weasley. The Dursleys have told me to stay away today." Harry said easily.

"He is in his room dear." She smiled. "I'll bring up some muffins in a bit. You're really still to skinny."

That's what happens when you; A have a fast matablisim and B don't eat normal meals for weeks out of the year. Harry thought. He nodded and headed up to his friends room.

"Ron" he knocked on the door and called out.

A second later it opened. His read head friend smiling a large silly grin. "Hey Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I got some news." Harry said "Turns out I'm not actually a Potter by blood."

Ron looked shocked for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I've talked to my mom, I'm meeting my parents soon. Came to say I'll see you later but won't be staying here this summer."

Harry didn't even blink at not telling Ron he planned on not going back to Hogwarts. He knew while Ron was his friend he would tell his parents who in turn would tell Dumbledore. That wouldn't do as; if Dumbledore found out he would stop Harry from going. He thanked merlin that he had had the bank stop any and all withdrawals form is account he himself had not set up, now the old man could not access his accounts.

He gave Ron a surprise gift in the form of tickets to Chudley Cannons game and left to find the twins. His search didn't take long as they were flying around in the massive yard out back.

"Gred! Forge!" he called out catching their attention.

"Harrykins!" George said smiling as he landed.

"Harry." Fred greeted as well before giving the younger boy a nuggie.

"Fred! As if my hair isn't bad enough." He stopped wondering why he looked like James when he wasn't theirs biologically.

"What's on your mind mate?" fred asked

"You're lost in space Harry." George added

"I'm not really a Potter by blood. Turns out I'm really Lily Potter's cousin." He answered. Then he went into the full details about the letter he had received and how he was going to meet his parents.

"Can you keep a secret? Even from Dumbledore?" he asked

"We've been doing that since first year." They chimed together grinning.

"We've even studied how to keep people out of our minds. Nifty trick that." Fred assured.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm moving in with my parents and going to School where they live." He answered then he handed each of them a journal. Fred's was red with a cursive F on the cover and George's was gold with a G.

"There journals. They connect to each other and with this one." He held up a green one with a silver H on it. "No comments about the colors." He glared at his adoptive older brothers.

They snickered a little behind their hands. "Did you give one to Ron?" Fred asked.

"No, Ron is my friend but I can't tell him about this he would end up telling someone and ruining my plan." Harry sighed "I might get him one later."

The twins gave him a hug and then he left with a smile.


End file.
